Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ゠ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 He is also a benefactor of the Heil-Ly Family, one of the three great Mafia families in Kakin's underworld.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Appearance Tserriednich has long, fair hair, and a thin mustache. He has a rather muscular body. As a prince, he wears long robes and a crown. During formal banquets, he usually wears a black tuxedo. Personality Tserriednich is a placid, polished, and erudite Renaissance man with interests ranging from football to philosophy. He has a very keen intellect, which he is proud of. Despite showing a serene smile and courteous mannerisms, Tserriednich is, in reality, sociopathic and inhumane, indulging in gruesome human slaughter and the collection of human body parts. He thinks of himself as an artist that seeks pieces of inspiring art that young and beautiful people bring about when confronted with extreme situations, although he demands that they have an appropriate level of culture, without which he regards them as subhuman. Furthermore, he is elated at the prospect of being allowed to kill his siblings, whom he sees as scumbags.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 One of his bodyguards, Theta, even describes him as pure, unbridled evil, and feels that of all people he must not be allowed to master Nen as he will use it for evil. He seems to get along well with Halkenburg, who posted in his Facebox that Tserriednich is the only sibling that accepts him. At the social party in the Black Whale, he is listening attentively to Halkenburg.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 By contrast, he declared that what he hates the most in the world are women who lie, although his contempt changed to appreciation after Theta's attempted murder.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Background At some point in his life, Prince Tserriednich obtained several Scarlet Eyes pairs that Kurapika failed to track.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc While Kurapika obtains information about him, Tserriednich sends his subordinate Mark to lure two women in his room. He tries to engage the women in an intellectual conversation, and then mercilessly slaughters them. He later contacts Mark and complains about the pair's lack of intellect, as he showers their blood from his body, saying that they only thought about shopping and sex, while he is looking for beautiful people with a future, and not simple-minded "animals". Though still disappointed, he orders his subordinate to bring in the next two girls. His brother Benjamin informs him about the Succession War, which would decide the next king of Kakin after the expedition to the Dark Continent. The news delights Tserriednich since he desires to kill his siblings. Despite Benjamin's threat of killing him, Tserriednich replies, sarcastically, that he is so terrorized he does not want to be called anymore, before hanging up. After the call, he focuses his attention on a tattooer and a woman. He takes a picture of the tattoo, as one of his bodyguards call him. Theta reports that all five of his bodyguards have cleared the test imposed by the Hunter Association; while Benjamin and Tyson, however, have refused to let their bodyguards be tested, out of arrogance and jealousy respectively, and all of Luzurus' have failed. Tserriednich orders her to gather as much info as possible about the Black Whale and hangs up. He says to himself that no fool will sit on the throne, which will be his.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc Nasubi's personal butler informs him of the rules of the Succession War: only the legal children of the King can participate, and only the ones who will attend the sailing ceremony of Black Whale. The identities and number of participants will remain confidential until that date. If any of the potential heirs is killed before the first blow of a special whistle, which will be blown when the vessel says, the war will be stopped. From that moment on, all measures to survive will be legit. The messenger presents an urn used in a traditional Kakin ritual. Tserriednich puts a drop of his blood, and then his hand inside. A fairy comes out of the Urn, feeding him a small egg before disappearing. Due to him not being a Nen user, Tserriednich fails to notice what has just happened and asks about the ritual to the messenger. The messenger informs him that, according to the rumors, if someone who craves to be king puts his blood inside the Seed Urn, they will be blessed with a special power. Sometime later, Tserriednich participates in the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, silently insulting the onlookers while smiling and waving his hand. He takes part in a formal event, where he talks to Halkenburg. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale. The following day, he participates to yet another party, where he observes Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is then approached by Tubeppa, with whom he accepts to form an alliance against the older princes, albeit while thinking to himself he might be dead by the following day. After hearing Kurapika's announcement, he starts to inquire about the nature of Nen beasts, but the only one who can answer him is Theta. He then asks her if she can use Nen herself, which she confirms. One of his bodyguards approaches and suggests that being the First Queen's child, Tserriednich does not have to oblige Prince Benjamin's request to accept a bodyguard. Tserriednich brushes them off, saying that he is in the middle of his Nen meditation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Tserriednich does further Nen training with Theta, which leaves her speechless at the progress he's making and realizes he's a genius.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Tserriednich agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika. Amidst his training, Tserriednich muses to Theta that one of Prince Woble's bodyguards said that learning Nen only takes two weeks, while Theta told him it would take half a year. He questions whether Theta is telling the truth or not, which she answers that she remains honest to him. While he threatens her for lying, his Guardian Spirit Beast closely observes ThetaHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 and scratches her cheek. A member of the Buor Family reveals that Prince Tserriednich has ties to the Heil-Ly Family, one of the 3 biggest Mafia families from Kakin that are on board the ship. Later, Tserriednich sends Myuhan and Danjin to attend Kurapika's lessons, telling them they can kill everyone in the room should they fail to learn Nen in two weeks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 During the second lessons, Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority, but while reporting back to the prince, Danjin declares he intends to continue. Tserriednich agrees, with the stipulation that after the two-week period Danjin will have to prove he is not under the effect of an enemy ability. Despite Theta's protests, he insists on taking the Water Divination test. The leaf withers away and the water begins to boil, releasing a putrid smell. Tserriednich is thus revealed to be a Specialist. He keeps training, constantly exceeding Theta's expectations. On Saturday night, he has an unknown individual dismembered in his room while he talks on the phone, confirming that, as far as he knows, Morena Prudo is not in Tier 1. He declares that he will look into it personally as soon as he gets the chance and has his men tell his private militia in the lower tiers to look for her. He then resumes his training with Theta, when suddenly he feels an odd sensation, which, unbeknownst to him, is due to him manifesting a Nen beast. He rejoices that Theta intends to move on to more advanced techniques, and, when she confesses that she had initially considered slowing down his training due to his incredible learning rate, he concedes that that is what happens when one deals with a genius, adding however that he does value Theta. She instructs him to start practicing his Zetsu, which he does, beginning from his hands.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 The following day, Theta tells him to maintain a state of Zetsu for one hour while she attempts to distract him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 385 As soon as Tserriednich shuts his eyes and all his Aura nodes, he hears a noise like of static and sees and hears himself and Theta talking. Wondering what happened, his Zetsu comes undone. Meanwhile, Theta talks to him exactly as he saw in his vision, answering the questions Tserriednich posed her in it rather than what he actually asks her. This leads Tserriednich to realize that he can see the future and that everyone else will act exactly like in his premonition even if he changes his course of action. After 10 seconds, Theta is able to interact with him again. Tserriednich reactivates his Zetsu and closes his eyes, causing a new vision to start. He understands that the vision is instantaneous and that it lasts 10 seconds, after which time will progress as normal outside his vision, but he will maintain a 10-second head start. He sees Theta breaking a cup to distract him, and he delights in what he calls her "sadism". In the vision, he loses control of his Zetsu, but in reality, he does not, although Theta acts as though he had. He pretends that his Zetsu was broken and declares that no matter what happens to Theta, he will maintain his focus. Upon reactivating Zetsu and his ability, he sees Theta flicking a ball of aura at him. While Theta is looking at the version of him with his eyes closed, Tserriednich asks her what she thinks of him, enjoying his power. He decides to see how long he can keep it up for.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 387 After a while, he sees Theta pulling out her gun. To his horror, she shoots him in the head. He breaks his Zetsu and the ability, seeing Theta with her gun already out of the holster. Shocked, he jumps out of the way. As soon as she opens fire, Melody's flute performance begins, transfixing him.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 When it ends, he understands that he was under the effect of someone else's Nen ability, and he relishes the intricacies of Nen. Two other bodyguards break into the room, but Tserriednich tells them that the gunshot was part of their training. He notices her befuddlement and surprise when he speaks. He vows to take his time to find out why she tried to shoot him. Theta drops to her knees, so he tells her to take a break. His staff tells him about what happened during Melody's performance, so he has them invite her to his room. He glances at the unconscious Theta as she is carried out. He then comes up with a theory about his Nen ability and understands the necessity of reducing the time it takes him to activate Zetsu, as well as of honing the skill to maintain it, confident that if he can do that, he can dominate the succession contest and eventually the world itself. He continues his training with Salkov, stating his intention to keep practicing Zetsu until he can execute it in the blink of an eye, after which he expects the bodyguard to spar with him. He then declares that he has changed his mind about two-faced women and that he has come to find them cute.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Tserriednich's Employees Abilities & Powers As one of the eldest princes of Kakin, Tserriednich has significant political influences, assets and vast funds at his disposal, among which is a luxurious hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. Tserriednich is extremely brilliant, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from science, philosophy, famous individuals to even football. According to Theta, his ability to consider multiple scenarios exceeds her own, even when it comes to a field he has only a basic knowledge of such as Nen. He is known to have astounding visualization and concentration abilities, which contribute to his prodigious talent for Nen. Nen Tserriednich is a Nen genius of prodigious talent who was able to exert minor control over the flow of his aura and pin down the basics of Gyo in less than one day. With this skill, he managed to gather enough aura around his hands to perform Water Divination, which revealed him as a Specialist. According to Theta, the manifestation of his aura during the test is indicative of an extremely sinister nature. Over the next few days, he managed to reach such a proficiency in Ten and Ren that Theta had him perform advanced exercises. According to Theta, he already possesses a large amount of aura. He also succeeded in closing the Aura Nodes in his hands at the first try, as well as to perform a perfect Zetsu for one hour on the third try despite the many disturbances, although he admits that he is too slow inactivating it and his focus is still susceptible to breaking. More impressively, however, he summoned a full-fledged Nen beast without even being aware of it, the medium of a Specialization ability which, according to Theta, was already in working order. He later demonstrated to have unconsciously developed a Nen ability. Guardian Spirit Beast After shedding a drop of his blood inside the Seed Urn, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a type of Nen beast, hatched to guard him. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it; and due to one of its conditions, Tserriednich is also unable to perceive both his and other princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts despite being a Nen user. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Battles Quotes * (To Mark) "If I'm skinning pigs and monkeys, it's just '''dissection'. What I seek is art, produced by youth with a future put in an extreme situation. A 'synthesis of the arts'."'' * (To Benjamin) "Finally, I can freely dispose of all the rotten trash. Quake in your sleep, Benjamin. I will be the next king." * "The seven deadly sins are missing something. Overreaching vanity!! Not realizing one's ignorance is the greatest sin of all!! Any pig offal becoming king instead of me is unacceptable!! Out of the question!!!" * (To Theta) "You know what I hate the most is a lying wench... Can I trust you?" * (To Theta) "Do anything you want. I'll give it my all. I don't care if you're writhing in agony on the floor, foaming at the mouth, I won't open one pore for you, so don't worry." * (To Salkov) "I've been surprised at my own change of heart. A two-faced woman can be pretty cute. ♡" * "This world of Nen is '''way too fun!!'"'' * "Once I can control Zetsu at will I will '''dominate' the battle for succession... and the world!!!"'' Trivia * Tserriednich mentions several real-life people explicitly, namely authorities in various fields such as Peter Ware Higgs, Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Hakuhō Shō, Gustav Theodor Fechner, Christian Goldbach, Leoš Janáček, as well as real-life football leagues, Serie A and La Liga. He also makes reference to Embryonic Stem (ES) cells, Induced Pluripotent Stem (iPS) cells, and the concept of "Crocul" or "Cro-cul" (クロカル, Kurokaru; probably Cross-culture). * When asked to place his hand in the mouth of the ritual pot, Tserriednich worried it might be bitten off: this may be a reference to "''La Bocca della Verità''" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. * Tserriednich's status as the Fourth Prince of Kakin is likely an allusion to Japanese superstition, which equates the number four with death due to the words' similar pronunciations. This is in line with Tserriednich's murderous tendencies and generally malevolent personality. * Tserriednich's Nen beast has the number 666 (arranged in a circular fashion) on its abdomen; a number called the "Number of the Beast" in the Book of Revelation and also in popular culture. * Tserriednich's Nen ability bears a strong resemblance to the power of Diavolo's Stand "King Crimson" from Part 5 of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure''. ** In the chapter that Tserriednich's ability manifests, he strikes a pose similar to the characteristic ones of Hirohiko Araki's series, possibly to acknowledge the connection. * The aural pattern that signals the beginning and end of Tserriednich's Nen ability is an example of white noise, which is occasionally associated with ESP, such as in ganzfeld experiments. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Tseridonich_Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Antagonists Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Specialists